


Lost and Found

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Kageyama at the abandoned factory outside town? Can Hinata get to him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Che1seaLovesYouAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che1seaLovesYouAll/gifts).



> To fill a request. Kagehina based on the "Rape of Ai" scene from Mirai Nikki.

“Seriously, what’s with him,” a guy from another team complained.

“I can’t stand him,” a teammate agreed, glancing at Tobio. Tobio pretended not to hear or care.

“He was King in middle school, and now he acts all high and mighty because last year he found a team he could bend to his will enough to get to nationals?”

“He’s gay, too. Didn’t you hear about him and that tiny middle blocker?”

“The little redhead that jumps really high? The King finally found someone he isn’t too good to date?”

“We ought to put him in his place.”

Tobio did his best to ignore them. After all, Karasuno had just beaten their team, they were angry. He knew he wasn’t the same lonely King he was in middle school, Hinata had spent the latter half of their first year telling him that. They were second years now, he’d moved past all that.

The next day in school, he found a note in his locker.

“We need to talk. Come alone to the abandoned factory outside of town. –Hinata.”

The words “we need to talk” were foreboding, but if Hinata wanted to break up with him he wouldn’t drag them all the way out to the abandoned factory to do it. Maybe he’d just found something he wanted Tobio to see.

He headed to the abandoned factory after school, since they didn’t have practice.

“Hinata? Where are you?” Tobio called. It was dark and hard to see inside the building.

Tobio sent a quick text to Hinata. Why the little dumbass had wanted to meet up in an abandoned factory was a mystery. He’d probably found a litter of kittens or something, it was the kind of thing he’d do.

That made Tobio smile a little.

“Hinata? Answer me!” he called again. Much as he hated to admit it, he wasn’t the biggest fan of the dark, and this place was pretty creepy.

“Whoa, he really came!” said a voice from behind him. Tobio whipped around to see a couple of guys walking towards him. They looked vaguely familiar. Maybe they had played in volleyball before?

“Damn, he’s kind of pretty,” one of the guys said. Tobio instinctively took a step back.

“What if he squeals?” his friend asked. Tobio felt cold.

“Who would he tell?” the first guy laughed. “Who would even believe him?”

There were more of them now, surrounding Tobio on all sides. Five of them, all about as big as him or bigger. He backed away slowly.

Someone grabbed him from behind, held his arms so he couldn’t break away.

“How do you do?” a voice whispered hotly in his ear. Tobio shook, trying to pry himself away, but there were more of them on him now, and he wasn’t strong enough to break away from that many of them.

“We’re going to take you down a peg, King,” another one taunted, sliding a hand up Tobio’s shirt. Tobio’s eyes flew wide.

“No! Let me go!”

***

_I’m at the abandoned factory. Where are you?_

“What?” Shou muttered. What was Kageyama doing at an abandoned factory? And why did he expect Shou to be there? He tried to call Kageyama.

“No answer.”

He tried again.

“Why isn’t he picking up?”

Shou took off running as he tried to call Kageyama for a third time.

“Why an abandoned factory?”

_And why do I have this sinking feeling?_

Shou ran as fast as his legs could carry him, which meant he was flying. It wasn’t long before the abandoned factory on the outskirts of town. He didn’t slow down, using his momentum to propel himself through the door.

And froze.

Four guys held down Kageyama’s arms and legs while a fifth one pulled his pants down around his ankles. Kageyama glanced over at Shou, his eyes filled with tears, his face broken.

Shou saw red.

“Get away from him!” he screamed, picking up the closest rock and throwing it at the guy between Kageyama’s legs. It hit him in the temple, making him grunt and drop to the side, but Shou didn’t stop moving, running forward to kick at one of the guys holding Kageyama’s arms. He dropped the arm, rolling away from Shou. Kageyama managed to wrench his other arm free, struggling to scoot away.

One of the guys holding Kageyama’s legs stood to face Shou. Kageyama kicked desperately at the other one, managing to kick free and shuffle backwards and away. The guy facing Shou was a lot taller. Shou glared.

_I may be small…_

He took a running leap, kicking the guy around the head.

_…but I can jump!_

“Kageyama! Come on, run!” Shou shouted, grabbing Kageyama’s wrist. Kageyama struggled to get his pants all the way up as they sprinted from the abandoned factory, as fast as they’d ever run while racing.

***

“I’m so sorry,” Shou whispered, staring at the piece of paper Kageyama handed to him. “You never would have been here in the first place if you hadn’t thought I sent this.

“Why did this happen?”

Kageyama peeked his head up from the ball he’d curled himself into.

“I don’t blame you, you know,” he told Shou. “This wasn’t your fault.”

“It’s not like it was your’s, either. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted me to leave.”

“Don’t!” Kageyama gasped. “Don’t leave. Please don’t leave me alone. As long as you’re here, I’m invincible. Please don’t leave.”

Shou felt his eyes well up. It wasn’t his place to be crying, Kageyama was the one who should be crying. Shou tentatively reached out to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama uncurled a bit to wrap his arms around Shou’s waist and bury his head in his shoulder.

“I’ll never leave you alone. I promise. I’ll protect you,” Shou promised. Kageyama huffed a little at that, but nuzzled into Shou’s embrace all the same.

Shou wasn’t going to leave Kageyama alone again. He couldn’t bear to see something like this happen to Kageyama again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr (where I take requests): [@musicprincess655](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
